Once upon a dream
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: Ella siempre soñó con el, pero nunca imagino que el existía y que por cuestiones de la vida se iba a convertir en un enemigo/amigo para ella.


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece , yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito

Capitulo 1

Amane Misa desde niña siempre tenia el mismo sueño, ella era una princesa en peligro y su príncipe azul venia a rescatarla del malvado de la historia, podía distinguir que por ser un príncipe no era tan lindo como contaban las historias, tenia el pelo color negro azabache, siempre despeinado, unos ojos también oscuros y grandes ojeras, cuando la misa de esos sueños le quería preguntar el nombre a su extraño príncipe, el sueño se terminaba y ella despertaba, estuvo varios años soñando eso, hasta que la tragedia la marco, sus amados padres fueron asesinados por un loco y desde ese día la dulce misa que vestía colores rosas y pasteles, paso a vestirse de negro, y sus sueños donde ella era la princesa, pasaron a ser sueños de venganza.

El juicio por el asesinato de sus padres, fue largo y tedioso, y al no encontrarse pruebas contra el acusado, este quedo libre, y la poca confianza que Misa tenia en la justicia desapareció, pero un día ese asesino murió inexplicablemente de un ataque al corazón.

Un día la tragedia iba a marcarla a ella de nuevo, un fan desequilibrado quería asesinarla y después suicidarse, pero nunca paso, el hombre murió también de un ataque al corazón, pero lo que mas le extraño a ella fue ver un cuaderno negro con letras en plateadas que formaban la palabra "Death Note", al tocarlo vio al ser mas horrible que pudo haber visto en su vida, pero de alguna manera se sentía protegida, ese ser era un Shinigami llamado Rem, el cual le explico un poco lo que sucedía, al decirle que si uno escribe un nombre en ese cuaderno la persona muere, ella le pregunto si tuvo algo que ver con la muerte del asesino de sus padres y le dijo que no, le contó que había un humano que estaba haciendo uso de este cuaderno y se hacia llamar Kira, desde ese momento esa persona misteriosa paso a ser la persona que ella mas admiraría en este mundo y a la que (según su pensamiento) le debía mucho.

Luego de muchas vueltas para contactar con el y ella tomar el nombre de 2doKira, pudo conocerlo,primero lo cito en un lugar especifico, pero no se presento ante el, sino que fue disfrazada y se quedo en un bar observando a la gente pasar, hasta que lo vio, en un grupo de gente había sobrevolandolos un shinigami y solo un joven no tenia su esperanza de vida, era un joven llamado Light Yagami de 17 años, luego de corroborar quien era Kira, Misa volvió a su departamento para ahí planear como iba a presentarse ante el.

Una noche, después de muchas investigaciones para saber donde el vivía, fue a visitarlo, luego de explicarle todo el asunto que ella era el 2do kira ademas que tenia un algo que el no tenia, los ojos de shinigami, acordaron empezar una especie de relación, pero no porque Light quisiera, este había sido amenazado por el shinigami que seguía a Misa, Rem.

Un día Misa tenia una sesión de fotos cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba Light así que decidió visitarlo, pero al verlo se encontró que el estaba junto a un joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, ella se quedo estupefacta al verlo, Light considero de que era porque el nombre que le dijo y el nombre que ella veía eran distintos y rogaba porque se lo acordara, pero el estaba equivocado, la reaccion de ella fue porque el era igual a su príncipe,ese que aparecía en sus sueños de niña para salvarla de los dragones, ese que desapareció en el momento que ella mas lo necesito.

Luego de su pequeño rato junto a Light y ese joven que se hacia llamar Hideki Ryûga, y terminar su trabajo como modelo, decidió volver a su hogar, pero no pudo, un grupo de hombres le taparon la cara y la subieron a un auto, su pensamiento primero fue que estaba siendo secuestrada, pero ella no sabia que estaba siendo arrestada por ser sospechosa de ser el 2do kira o de tener un contacto directo con este por aquella persona que ella en sus sueños lo veia como su principe, ella no sabia que la persona que ella consideraba su pareja era el malvado de la historia, pero lo que nunca se pudo imaginar es que aquel joven extraño de pelo negro también tenia los mismos sueños que ella.

bueno, vine con mi intento de fic de L/Misa, va a ser cortito, lo máximo 3 capítulos, se que este capitulo es aburrido, pero queria hacer una introducción desde lo que vivió Misa desde el asesinato de sus padres, como obtuvo la death note, su encuentro con Light , su encuentro con L, etc ya todos conocemos esos capitulos desde la perspectiva de Light, etc.

bueno el titulo del fic es por la cancion Once Upon a Dream la version de Lana del rey.

en fin reviews y tomatazos son bien recibidos! saludos!


End file.
